


Into You

by DisturbingBeauty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Origins Spoilers, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Umbrella Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingBeauty/pseuds/DisturbingBeauty
Summary: Adrien likes Marinette, but Ladybug likes Chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your favorite Adrinette/LadyNoir moments and I'll write them as Adrien likes Marinette, Ladybug likes Chat.

He couldn’t help it, the innocence and pure joy in her eyes, her gratefulness showing as her fingers gently curled around the handle and he released it. She seemed breathless, confused as to why the one she had been rude to for a simple misunderstanding was saving her from the droplets of water falling from the sky. Then the umbrella closed, making the girl disappear underneath the waterproof material. He tensed before the laughter bubbled out of him, and she peered from under the dark color, her cheeks red and he wondered briefly if she was going to start ignoring him again for his rudeness to her embarrassment. Instead she joined him, her soft giggles mixing in with his laughter, and he froze when he looked into her eyes, finding he could drown in the blues of them and wouldn’t care. She cleared her throat, and his stomach dropped and heart raced at the sheepish look she gave him and then the limo waiting for him.

“I’ll see you later.” He says, his hands sweating despite the freezing temperature outside. His face was dusted pink, and something flew out of his shirt pocket, stopping him momentarily. Plagg looked up at him, mischief in his eyes. “First day of school, and we already have two lovebirds.”

The kwami’s voice was borderline teasing, and Adrien tried not to react, but the heat rushed to his face as the Black Cat Kwami grinned and hid himself into the boy’s front pocket.

“She’s just a friend.” He muttered a reply, before casting a hopeful glance at Marinette, who was currently walking down the steps, her face hidden behind the umbrella he had given her, “Ah, a friend.” The blonde boy ran to the car, shaking off question from his father’s assistance's questions on the girl as he stared at the window, replaying Marinette’s laughter over again.

 

* * *

 

She couldn’t get him out of her head. Although their meeting was less than ideal, her natural clumsiness causing the two to end up intertwined by her yo-yo and hanging from his baton, she couldn’t imagine it any other way. His careless voice as his green eyes stared into hers, and eventually they got out, more thanks to him than she. He had a glorious grin, the way he stated his name, the messy, out of place hair made him look untamable. He had managed to do so much better than her on the first day of duo’s mission, but she couldn’t dwell on the fact that she messed up.

She was head over heels in like, not love, not yet, and had taped up the first picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir the minute she got home. She couldn’t quite place why the boy in leather had managed to capture her heart so easily, there was no one way to explain it. There was just look in his eyes, like he had so much trust in her, and the way he spoke, so self-assured and ready to protect Paris with his life. She wanted to follow his example, and some way along his flirty nature, she had her confidence to save Ivan. It was worth it, their fists connecting in victory, and she got to stare into his eyes again, before he had to leave her, or his identity might be revealed.

So she awoke the next day, thinking of different ways to see Chat Noir again without an akuma attack. Perhaps they could do patrols, or just sit and talk. She’d think of something to be able to spend more time and, hopefully, she won’t stutter her goodbyes and hellos. Ladybug, he had called her, possibly from the suit, but she fell in love with the name so quickly, she wouldn’t dream of changing it, no matter how simple it was.

 

* * *

 

 He watched as her eyes glossed over with determination before she walked over to the gaming console. Kim smirked, leaning against the wall and Adrien knew he had said something that caused Marinette to race over to the game, asking Max for the second player controller. She grinned, her fingers flying across the controls as the undefeated champion, Max, stared at the screen, obviously impressed. Kim had his jaw open wide, as Marinette stood from the chair in the library, the screen flashing with “Player Two Wins!”

Everyone was silent, until Alya erupted in applause and wrapped Marinette in a hug tightly. The girls pulled away, and was announced that she was in the final along with Max, unless someone played for the someone else’s spot.

Adrien felt terrible, but he rose his hand. Of course that was the aftermath, he would get to be on a team with Marinette, the one girl who managed to captivate his mind. Nino’s gaze fell off Alya as he turned to gape at his best friend. “I’d like to try.” He said, before rushing to over to the screen and grabbing the controller Marinette used. When the game was over, Player Two Won is flashing across the screen, and he turned to look at the dark haired girl who was smiling at him. Adrien’s heart raced, and his mind went blank as she put her hand on his arm.

“I guess we’re a team for the gaming championship." 

 

* * *

 

She likes when she gets to see him again, and was disappointed in herself for being happy at the fact that akumas had caused their meetings. She told Adrien to take a break, the two were sitting on a bench in a park, eating the food her mother and father had provided for them.

She thought Adrien was cute, and in some way, she could see herself being attracted to him, if she wasn’t so in love with Chat. She thought about what he must look like behind the mask and how soft his hair was. She managed to give instructions without the stuttering, but couldn’t help but turn as red as her suit when they were centimeters apart. She thought of him now, as Adrien rattled on about how lucky she was to live in a bakery.

She smiled, told him that he is allowed to visit them whenever he wants, that her parents simply adored him. Which was true, she could see that look in her mom’s eye when he first walked through the door. Then Max had interrupted their chat by nearly obliterating her with a laser. She hadn’t had time to make sure Adrien was safe, before she disappeared behind a statue and transformed. She swung into action, drawing Max’s attention away from her blonde classmate and soon, she was joined by her feline friend Her heart raced as she stared at him, his baton extended as he rested it on his shoulder.

"My lady, it seems we have a cat-astrophic problem." He puns, causing her smile. She wouldn't change his horrible jokes for anything.

"Just try to keep up, kitten."


End file.
